


Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal has had enough of Brian's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this went places I didn't imagine it would go. Hope you enjoy it anyway. I should probably get some sleep now!

"That's it!" growled Sal one night as he sprung from the bed, dragging the entire blanket with him and switched on the lamp. "I've had enough of this!"

Brian grunted awake, grumbling something incoherent and blinked blearily around the room. "Wassa matter?" he asked huskily, recoiling against the sudden wash of cold night air. 

" _That_ is the matter," hissed Sal, pointing murderously at a lump of black fur curled around his now abandoned pillow. "It keeps coming near me while I'm trying to sleep. There's a word for that you know!" He coiled the blanket around himself protectively, now feeling uneasy at how blurry the room was without his glasses. 

Brian yawned and reached over to brush Benjamin's fur. "He likes you." 

"It's trying to sabotage me in my sleep," he muttered irritably. 

"Benjamin is not an _it_ ," said Brian and he pulled the ball of fluff against his chest, nuzzling his beloved cats head much to Sal's horror. "Benjamin is part of the package. You want me, then you get him too, and Chessie Cat and Brooklyn Cat as well."

Sal sighed into his hands and fought a yawn. "I know, I know. I really just hate cats," he said gently, coming to sit at the end of the bed. "Why can't he sleep on the couch with the other two? At least _they_ respect me."

Brian chuckled heartily, scooting across the bed to sit beside his partner with Benjamin nestled in his lap. "Because Benjamin is here longest and he sees my bed as his bed too. When you're not here he sleeps on the pillow beside me. Don't worry, I change them before you arrive," he added with a smile at the look of horror on Sal's face. His fingers instinctively reached to brush against Sal's bare thigh, smirking at the crude tattoo Joe had forced upon him. "My cats are important to me," he said softly, looking away to stare at the carpet beneath their feet, as if it were the most interesting pattern in the world. "When I was on my own and feeling the worst, and when you or Joe or Murr were busy, my cats were always there to keep me company, regardless." He could feel Sal's arm snake around his shoulders and knead gently against his neck.

"There's just something about my cats that's irreplaceable, y'know," he continued, stroking Benjamin's ear and smiling at the soft purr he received in gratitude. "I could tell them all my secrets and know that I wasn't being judged. I could let myself wallow in my own pity and know that they were always there for me, just like you and Joe and Murr, except softer and fluffier."

" _I'm_ here for you," said Sal softly, drawing gentle patterns at the base of Brian's neck and forcing down the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. "And Murr and Joe, too. But especially me, Bry, now more so than ever because - well, I guess because I - I love you."

Brian smiled broadly, turning to meet Sal's lips in a tender kiss. He had known all along that he loved Sal and of course that Sal loved him back, but in the three months they had been together, this was the first time one of them had said it out loud, and suddenly everything seemed perfect, because "I love you too," he said in return, placing another light kiss against Sal's warm lips. 

"More than you can ever imagine," muttered Sal, and this time his hand reached out to hesitantly brush against Benjamin's ear, jerking away just slightly when the cat turned toward him, but relaxing again when Brian's palm came across his knuckles and guided him gently through the warm black fur. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
